Renewed Beauty and the Beast
by cast out
Summary: The new version of beauty and the beast. Instead the beast got his curse in the beginning, he will only be curse at the later chapters and his curse wasn't turning him into a monster but instead a dork looking guy. can NAruto save Sasuke? sasunaru


Warning : boy to boy relationship

Disclaimer : I don't own any cast that are from Naruto

A/N: Hello to all people that is about to read my fanfiction. This story is base from the "Beauty and the beast" well, you see! I wanted to remake it in to something that more complicated like "the beast was not curse from the beginning but instead he got only the curse in the middle or in the later chapters and he didn't became monster but instead, he did became a weird, dorky, a geek and not so handsome guy. Or Beauty was adopted. Kinda like that!

Anyway, I really need an advice on my grammar and spelling

Main pair: Sasunaru

Rate: T

* * *

Title: the renewed beauty and the beast

Chapter 1: the rich bastard

* * *

Ring ring ring ………………..

The figure under the blanket, groan, he still doesn't want to wake from his sleep but obviously he had to. After all, he was the youngest son of a well known family in Japan and to show his childish side is out of the question.

He dragged himself in the bathroom and then after changing clothes and everything. He went down stairs to eat breakfast with his family and as always, he goes to school.

Before he could able to exit his house, he had to go through the gates but to take that route will be hard especially, early morning fan girls are already there, waiting for him. As he was about to leave, the guards are already on their position and he, Uchiha Sasuke, his brother, Itachi and his driver and mentor, Kakashi are in the limousine.

The engine is starting…..

Destination: Konoha University

* * *

Limousines were usually what models and very popular people ride to go anywhere. You would never expect one to appear in front of a school; unless a group of Yakuza are buying the University. (Joke!) It wasn't really extra ordinary, it's just, the two rich Uchiha brothers arrive to Konoha University.

The first one to step out is the older teen, Itachi Uchiha, the leader of Atatsuki. His red eyes stared lazily at the buildings, his long black hair, which gave him an elegant feature, his manner is finely tune and sophisticated. He is also a mysterious type of guy, a woman killer and a genius.

Atatsuki is group of students that gather from the richest family and they are also the school counsels.

The last one to come forward is a boy by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. His long legs stretched wide before him, black eyes stare deadly ahead and unconcern of the cowardly faces before him and his midnight hair that had spiky look at the back part, made him look rrogant. Though rich and powerful they are, Itachi and Sasuke were no more than spoiled brats. Sad, isn't it?

* * *

A yellow haired, tan skinned and blue eyed boy walked wearily toward his looker, he was so tired from his work last night but he got no chose, he need to work to pay for the rental of the apartment.

The principal, Tsunade, already is paying for his tuition fee and to show his gratitude he had to keep his grades high and stay health. He didn't want to be a burden!

The students around him started yelling and giggling, he knows that the two infamous brothers are passing by. The boy called Uzumaki Naruto, his face had, suddenly, brightened up when he saw the youngest Uchiha. Yes, Naruto was definitely in love with Sasuke, his rich and powerful classmate. But what can a mere commoner can offer to Sasuke? Nothing and he is boy! AS IF, SASUKE CAN BE A GAY.

Before the parade finished, Naruto pushed through the crowd, so, he can get to his class earlier. He wasn't a top student but he got the most punctual award.

"Ah! Naruto, your early as always." A man with brown hair, tan skin and a scar between his eyes and nose by name of Iruka greeted him.

"Iruka- sensie, ohayo!" Naruto said as he sit on his chair.

"Naruto are still working at the gas station?"

"yes"

"Why don't you quit?"

"But­-

"Tsunade – sama will guarantee that your tuition fee and your budget, you don't have to worry"

"I know that but you see I don't want to be a burden anymore, Iruka-kun"

"Naruto, it's okay to have a job but you already have 3 jobs, you're working yourself to death."

"hai"

But before Iruka can say something, the bell rang, suddenly; a mop of people entered the room, it's telling them to stop the conversation.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

As I enter the classroom, the fan girls and fan boys are already there, waiting for me. I really can't stand them but still they are proving that I am more powerful than anyone else. As, I i made my way to my desk they started to look at me with they lustful eyes but then again that yellow haired boy never look up to me when ever I enter the room and it's starting to piss me off. I went straight to him, as arrive in front of his desk. He was still looking down, not bothering to take a glimpse at me.

"Hoy" I said. The boy jerked his head to look at me. Then he opened his eyes and looks straight to me. I felt that as if someone had bashed me across the head with a bat. I had never seen eyes like that, this guy never dare to get close to me even once; maybe, this boy has no affection for a guy.

"Hm, Uchiha-san is there something you want?" the boy formally asked me.

I was back fired by the formality of the blonde boy, there was a hint of stiffness and nervousness in his voice. '_What's with this brat?'_

The boy was waiting for me to answer his question. I smirked "What's your name?"

The boy's face brightens up a little. "Uzumaki, Naruto"

"I think I'll just use Dobe" I mocked him. he, suddenly, stood and he flashed his dazing smile. " I must prefer to calling Naruto" he said with seductive voice.

I couldn't help but to gulp.

* * *

Thank for reading. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
